Us : Gravity
by Elmo13
Summary: Isabella Marie Cullen is forced into her father's custody and she intends to make his live a living hell. Her step brother Edward is sure to get in the way. Or will he end up helping her?  When you hate so much you love.   Bella's POV. OCC, AH and AU.
1. Satellite Heart

**Hi everybody, it's me again. I've been working on this fic for years, it was originally an original work. If you read Cullen's girl, this is the total opposite. But I think I'll be great. It's rated M for a reason, even if this chapter is not. It has a companion fic written in Edward's POV. **

**Disclaimer : nothing is mine except the actual story. **

**It's OCC, AU and there is no telling when I'll finish it so read at your own risk. I just hoped posting the first chapters would rekindle the inspiration to continue it. **

**Thanks Amy for looking at the first chapter such a long time ago !**

**Song for this chapter : Satellite Heart – Anya Marina**

**US **

**Satellite heart**

I smoothed my hair after removing the headband from it. I caught my reflection in the cab's window and congratulated myself for choosing not to cut it too short. Straightened, it covered half of my back and when I let my natural curls roam free they were just the right length.

I had brown hair and brown eyes but I was far from ordinary. I could stand out in a crowd any day of the week, but I liked having the possibility to blend in as a plain Jane. I loved to disguise myself. I changed my look and measured the effect I had on people as a hobby. No wonder I was such a big fan of Halloween growing up. I moaned out loud when my phone rang. Not him again.

"God will you ever leave me alone?" I said harshly to my ex boyfriend, Tyler Hammond. The line was silent for a moment. I reached my destination so I paid the driver quickly and got out of the cab, waiting for Tyler's sure to be pathetic response.

"Isa, I love you, please let me see you before you go, please." He whined as I walked towards the nearby entrance.

"It's over Tyler, get used to it." I hung up without a second thought, but then the phone started vibrating again in my hand. Tyler's name appeared back on the screen and I sighed. Too bad, it was such a nice phone. I spotted the nearest garbage can in Sea-Tac airport and threw my six months old Blackberry Pearl into it, still vibrating from one of Tyler's stalker calls. Reaching in my Dior handbag for my new iPhone, I consoled myself thinking that I needed a Boston area code anyway. I made my way swiftly to the American Airline desk. The lady behind the counter was already on the phone. I realised after a few words it was a personal call. I grinned. I loved to play the diva. With no second thoughts, I reached over the desk and hung up her phone with a cocky grin. She stared back at me, shocked.

"What can I do for you miss?" The sarcasm was tangible in her voice.

"I need a ticket to Boston on your four pm flight." She rolled her eyes.

"Well let me see… There is a flight leaving at four, but I'm afraid there's no seat available. Sorry." She gave me a fake smile and I handed her my credit card.

"A first class ticket of course," I smirked. She took my card begrudgingly. Her eyes opened like saucers when she read my name. Since my mother's misadventures, my name appeared in quite a lot of local magazines.

"You're Isabella Cullen?" She wasn't mad at me anymore. She was too excited to finally know what I looked like to be angry. After all, my father well managed to keep my picture out of the medias.

I'm Isabella Marie Cullen, my father is Carlisle Cullen and my life is one big messed up story.

I was to be released into my father's custody starting tomorrow while my mother had to be locked away in a rehabilitation facility for at least six months. Tears welled up in my eyes at the thought. She'd done it, the unthinkable. She tried to end her life. She hadn't been much of a parent ever, but this was the last straw for my father. He sent an army of layers to get me, and I hated him for it.

My parents Renee and Carlisle Cullen were married for two years in their late twenties. My mother said they were happy, most of the time, before my father started working at the hospital. Even if he should have taken the Cullen Company under his command, he wanted to do something on his own; he wanted to become a doctor.

His first month as a resident, he fell in love with a seventeen years old. This was before my mother even knew she was pregnant with me. The girl, Esme, was apparently already expecting twins, with nothing in the world beside a crappy apartment and an abusive family. The damsel in distress; yeah right, gold digger would be a more proper name for her.

So, my backstabbing father asked my mother for a divorce. The next two months were so hard on her, she didn't realize her period was late, and my father learned of my existence in a court of law. I can't even imagine how annoyed he must have been that he couldn't just get rid of my mother without a second thought. At least, he hadn't tried to deny my rights, and I was born Isabella Marie Cullen. My mother explained that even if the name gave her nightmares, it would be better for me in the long run. Everyone knew my name. I was heiress to a third of the Cullen fortune when I was little, and I was entitled to half since one of the twin died. I hadn't bothered to go to the funeral. After all, they weren't really my brothers.

But to the world, they were. Back then, Carlisle didn't want people to know his boys weren't really his, so he adopted the twins in secret. That's Carlisle. He would rather pass for a cheating bastard shopping in the junior section than putting the legitimacy of his perfect wife and sons in question.

He told Renee before finalizing the divorce, of course, so she couldn't accuse him of cheating in court. She signed a confidentiality agreement, ensuring them she wouldn't talk, in exchange for a better settlement. He told me himself when I was fourteen that he hadn't cheated on my mom, in a futile attempt to gain my trust. Like the fact he wasn't unfaithful could make things better and make up for abandoning us. In my opinion, it was even worse. He abandoned his real family to rescue a pregnant teenager that had nothing to do with him.

I sneered out loud, just thinking about it. The worst part about this whole situation: he was thrilled I was forced into his custody. He had tried to have me visit every year since my fifteenth birthday. I guess losing a child suddenly made him wonder about the one he'd left behind. Well, he was in for a surprise. I wasn't his little girl and I'd never be. So what if he'd lost a son in a car accident two years ago. I slowly lost my mother to alcohol and drugs because of him. He was going to pay for everything.

The American airline lady finally billed my credit card, and I was soon waiting in a private lounge for my plane to board. I didn't have a lot of stuff with me; I could buy everything I needed there. Bored to death, I started entering a number into my new phone. I knew by heart the only one that mattered. Alice. She was the only sane person left in my life, and the closest thing I would ever have to a family.

Our friendship dated back to when I was a baby. My mother was desperate to escape the media when she was done divorcing my father. She hid with me in a small and rainy Washington town called Forks. I was around two at the time. She tried to build a new life with a recent widower and chief of police, Charlie Swan. He was so in love with her, the poor guy. He had a little girl too. Alice and I were raised side by side for seven wonderful years. Things were good then, but my mother was too volatile for this life, and without a warning we left, abandoning everything behind. I cried for weeks when I was separated from Alice. I didn't talk to her for three years, until I was twelve and able to email. My mother and I traveled around the United States for years, unable to find a place that suited her, because her despair came from within. I learned to take care of myself early in life, and spent more than my share of nights holding her hair while she threw up.

At fifteen years old, I tricked my mother into moving to Seattle, so I could sneak out and meet Alice halfway. I will always remember the way we threw ourselves in each other's arms as the best moment of my life. I even visited Forks again, though I never accepted her invitation to visit Charlie. He'd lived through enough Cullen drama already.

My mother must have known I wanted to live in Seattle to see Alice, but she never mentioned it. Alice didn't want to speak to her either. After all, Renee was the only mom she'd ever known, and she had abandoned her, but she wasn't mad at me. We were just kids then.

Alice and I vowed to go to college together, and I couldn't wait to live with my sister again. The very thought brought a smile to my lips and butterflies to my stomach as I boarded the plane. I would miss her terribly in Boston; maybe with some luck Carlisle would liberate me for the holidays.

When I found out where the judge was sending me, I seriously thought about running away. But what was the point? Carlisle would just track me down and be even more difficult afterwards. And to be realistic, I didn't think I could live a year without a decent place to stay, or without using my credit cards. So I will be living in his house, with his wife and son, for at least six months. I know that it'll in fact be until I'm eighteen in January, for no judge will give me back to my mother, because I know she won't be better. So I had about 8 months to endure. January 12 2009, I would be free.

Maybe it won't be so hard to keep living my life the way I want to. Carlisle is so gullible. He gave me permission to finish my school year here since there is only two weeks left... Of course I lied; I'm already done with school with two weeks of freedom in front of me. He believed me without a second thought. His so fucking amazing son had two weeks left too.

"_I bet he is some kind of rich but socially inadequate overprotected nobody,"_ I thought, imagining my fake half brother but real step-brother.

"_I bet he doesn't even know the real story of his father. I bet he thinks I'm his real sister,"_ I snickered inwardly

The flight was pretty uneventful. I'd reserved a room at the Beacon Hill Hotel on Charles Street, not too far from my father's 11 bedrooms property on Beacons Street. _"Who needs 11 bedrooms ? Seriously."_ I lived in and out of hotel rooms for the last 5 years; I don't understand the need to own a big place to show off at cocktail parties.

I took a cab to the hotel, checking in under a fake name. I was happy with my choice, it was a nice hotel. I unpacked the things I brought with me a little before supper and went to the bar for a drink afterwards. I wondered about what my summer would be like. Last summer, I visited Europe with my mom, but I guess Carlisle wouldn't let me travel out of the country.

"_This sucks,"_ I thought, playing with my empty martini glass. I was already an adult in the sense that I could take care of myself. I never had to obey rules and curfews and such.

I was sulking in the corner when I spotted a boy drinking on the other side of the bar. He was clearly under aged, but I guess he possessed a solid fake ID, like me, because the barman was serving him shots after shots. He seemed so hunted, my heart broke a little. He was astonishingly handsome, his body was clearly well exercised and his hair was the most unusual color: copper. I took a picture of him subtly, with my phone. I would beat Alice at our monthly game of hottest stranger. Even after a couple of minutes, I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. I felt a strange pull towards him and almost got up to introduce myself.

_Don't Bella, boys are just trouble. _I reminded myself, and before I could change my mind the mysterious boy got up and walked out of the bar. I texted Alice. 

_From BellCullen to Alicexoxo + __Attachement.__: _

_Check that out I win this month for sure. _

I waited for her answer. She was always by her phone at work, looking forward to the distraction.

_From Alicexoxo to BellCullen: _

_Damn you're right. Nice work. Who is he?_

I chuckled, she was trying to disqualify my hot stranger.

_From BellCullen to Alicexoxo__.__: _

_No idea, rules are rules, he's my hot stranger. _

Alice often lost because she hit on her strangers.

She was the kind of girl who believed in love at first sight and knights in shining armors. She came up with this game six months ago, and I won 5 times so far. She really needed to step up her game.

I was tired so I went to bed early. I was usually an all-nighter but without anyone to go out with and my heart sinking at the thought that my freedom would soon be over, I was way too depressed to party.

**Please review, because I'm shamelessly addicted to it. ;)**

**Elmo13**


	2. Tragic Kingdom

**Thanks for all the people who reviewed, and I would like to remind all of you that this fic has an Edward's POV under Us: To/get/her. They are technically standalones but I think but POV's are important to get a good feel of the story.**

"**They pay homage to a king**

**Whose dreams are burried**

**In their minds**

**His tears are frozen stiff**

**Icicles drip from his eyes**

**Have they lost their heads**

**Or are they just all blind mice" **

No Doubt

**Tragic kingdom**

I woke up early that Friday, a rare occurrence, and went shopping. After all, I needed a brand new wardrobe. I decided to go for sexy chic.

A ton of pants, skirts, bags, shoes and tops later, I was back in my hotel room, not cheered up at all by the amount of money I'd spent. I called Alice but there was no answer. She was probably already at work.

I decided to check out my new school, in a futile attempt to find something interesting to do.

"_This should be the perfect opportunity to have some fun," _I thought, amused by my idea_._

I dressed inconspicuously and a little out of style, tying my hair back in a severe bun. It had proven to be my way of blending through a crowd. I didn't want people to recognize me, though I was pretty sure they'd never seen a picture. I avoided to be photographed like it was a plague and Alice was always saddened by it. No scrapbooking opportunities, though I had allowed her to take a picture of us together a year ago.

I took a cab and asked the driver to wait for me when he stopped in front of Mountrose high school.

It seemed pretty decent from the outside, a little too goodie-goodie for my taste, but all right. I just hoped there were no uniforms here, because I simply would die.

I had a quick look around. This place was so bizarre. The lockers were wooden panelled and double French doors were leading to the classrooms. The cafeteria looked more like the lobby of the four seasons than anything, and students were drinking coffee and croissants on maple wood tables. I found the principal's office quickly. He was very welcoming since I had an appointment.

"I'd like to come here in the fall and my father thought it would be a good idea for me to get acquainted with the students before the summer." I batted my eyelashes and smiled. He was eating in my hand. It helped of course that I called earlier posing as my mother and discussed a very pricey one week trial. He welcomed me to Montrose high school in no time, and the secretary handed me a course schedule. I was on my way out when I was pushed by a rude boy. He didn't even look at me for a second as he as he said a weak "sorry" out of habit more than politeness. I caught a glimpse of his face before he turned the corner. It was the hot guy from last night. _"I can't believe it." _

I went to check if it was really him. He was now sitting at a table with two other boys and it was definitely him. His frown was gone now, replaced by a cocky grin. He didn't seem to have any sorrow to drown today. He was really fucking flawless and I wetted my lips. Maybe I could indulge myself one little flirt. I hadn't got off properly in ages and he surely looked like he could show a girl a good time.

A redhead girl spotted me staring at the hottie and walked over to me. She was dressed very fashionably and really pretty, if you like the slutty type. I cursed inwardly; I really didn't want to be noticed today.

"Oh my god, they still make those?" She laughed as she pointed to my glasses.

"Yes, you have a problem?" I asked curtly.

"No, it's just so funny to see someone of your... sort," she insulted me, still laughing. I spotted her name on her planner. Victoria. "I saw you staring at Edward," she continued. "He's handsome isn't he? Too bad he wouldn't look twice at someone like you," she said, her voice like silk, contrasting with her words.

I smirked. "It doesn't seem he's interested in you either." I pointed to the guy, a blonde now sitting on his knees. She cringed and I knew I hit a homerun. I grinned. Girls like her were always so easy to torture. The guy just looked smug and arrogant; she could have him for all I cared.

I started walking back towards the entrance, putting my horrible glasses back into my purse, when my smile faltered. What name had she called him? Edward? My breath caught in my throat. Edward... as in Edward Cullen? I gasped out loud. Of course, the apparently obnoxious but drop dead gorgeous guy would be him; I was always tortured by faith.

I took a deep breath, and a wicked idea planted itself in my mind. This wasn't bad luck, this was the most exciting way to get to meet my father. I didn't have to dread all week the day he would come to pick me up; I could just walk into his home and meet him on my own terms while messing with dear brother. I grinned widely, and got into my cab. I just had to be invited home by Edward, and from what I'd seen he wouldn't be too difficult to convince. I texted Alice.

_From BellCullen : to Alicexoxo : _

_Got an evil plan. Call me later. By the way, major development on hot stranger. _

My phone vibrated almost instantly.

_From Alicexoxo to BellCullen: _

_I knew he was too hot for you to resist. So?_

I decided to wait until I could talk to her on the phone.

I spent the rest of day shopping, preparing for tomorrow, reflecting on my day. I would miss my weekly trips to the mall in Port Angeles with Alice. It was at an equal distance from our homes, and we met there all the time. I used to hate shopping, but it had been the most enjoyable part of my life for almost two years now, so I'd come around. I wished Alice was with me.

At about seven, my phone rang. Alice was finally done with school.

"Hey." I answered, smiling.

"Bella, I resent you," she said. I could almost see her pout.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"I've been in my stupid, boring classes all day and you teased me with some juicy story only to make me wait all afternoon? You're mean," she whined.

"You love me anyway," I teased her.

"Whatever, just spill," she commanded as I left the store with my purchases.

"Well, you remember the hot stranger?"

She scoffed. "Do I remember him? I've been daydreaming about him since you sent me the picture," she giggled.

"Well, I went to visit my new high school today ant he was there."

"Oh my god, did you talk to him?"

I prepared myself for the punch line. "No, but I found out his name... Let me spell it out for you: Edward C.U.L.L.E.N." The line was silent for a moment and I held my phone a little further from my ear, just in case.

"Oh my god. Are you kidding me?" She screamed so high it hurt my ear even though the phone was half a feet away from me.

"You've gone ultrasonic, Ali."

"Sorry," she continued in a quieter tone. "I don't believe you, you knew it was him and you're just messing with me. He's so incredibly–"

"I swear I didn't know," I chuckled.

She rambled a little about the chances of my half brother being so cute. She asked if I could introduce them.

"Ew, Ali, he looks like a total prick, and besides we don't like him, remember?" I hated him by default and she better take my side. I was getting tired of hearing how hot he was, I thought about it myself far enough for today.

"Well, you should give him a chance. It's not his fault your father is an asshole, besides, with a face like that, I would forgive him anything... God, his body must be even better..." she daydreamed, and I felt betrayed. I didn't want her to date Edward; I wanted her to help me bring him down.

"I'm this close to hang up on you; I can practically see you drooling." I decided to tell her about the plan later since she was clearly in love with Edward and wouldn't approve.

"You're just jealous you can't fool around with him anymore because he's your half-brother," she teased, and I wondered if I should tell her he wasn't. I had never told her because it wasn't important and now, for some obscure reason, I didn't want her to know. It felt safer not to. It was like this lie was protecting me somehow.

"Goodbye," I grumbled before closing my phone. I didn't know why I was so annoyed. I didn't want to give him any chance at all. I didn't want to soften my opinion of Carlisle in any way. I didn't want to be here. I felt the tears coming again. "_God, what is that?_"

I took a long bath and relaxed. It sucked to be here, sure, but I needed to make the best of it.

At nine, I decided to call it a night and read in bed until my eyes were too heavy.

I shopped a lot again on Saturday and Sunday, making sure I had everything I needed.

On Monday, I had my game face on. I took a good hour getting ready. I let my brown big curls float on my shoulders. I knew guys were crazy about my hair. I also put everything in my favour clothes wise, wearing a short but yet classy jean skirt. My heels were only 2 inches high and my black blouse subtly accentuated my breast. I was proud of myself.

I didn't anticipate the traffic on the bridge and arrived slightly late. I wasn't the only one. I spotted Victoria by her locker, alone. I could tell she wasn't used to being so late and she was fumbling furiously through her bag. I ignored her and went to the empty locker the secretary had assigned to me. She looked vaguely in my direction once she closed hers and I saw her freeze.

"Oh my god, lost the glasses today?" She mocked in a shaky voice. I knew she'd recognize me. I wanted it. I could literally see the envy and shock written on her face when she spotted my shoes. I smiled innocently, plunging into my Alice persona.

Alice and I practiced for years at mimicking each other and switching persona. I wanted Victoria to think I was a sweet girl. She scoffed and I just went back to my things. I realised I was headed for the same class as her and when I opened the door, the teacher pointed to his watch and to an empty seat in the front. I had a quick look around, dear brother wasn't here.

All first period, Victoria looked at me from the corner of her eyes, looking either worried or annoyed. She wasn't the only one. Everyone was whispering between themselves, trying to know where I was from. A second after the class ended a reasonably attractive blond and athletic boy was beside me.

"Hey, I'm Mike Newton." He smiled, offering me his hand to shake.

"I'm Alice Swan." I lied, taking Alice's voice.

"Nice to meet you, Alice, what's your next class?"

"Gym."

A winning smile spread on his lip. "Me too, come on, I'll show you around." I nodded and followed him out. I watched closely as he interacted with the people we crossed on the way, and officially gave him the rank of king of the middle class. He wasn't part of the royalty around here, but he was the next in line. He informed me quickly that most groups weren't very open on new members, and that I should hang with him and his friends. I subtly disregarded every mention of my parent's name or my fortune.

"I'll see you inside," he said, entering the guy's locker room.

"Ok," I beamed and he looked pleased.

I went in the girl's room and only a few girls were still there. Some were gossiping; others were almost staring at me, whispering, and one said a shy "hi" to me. I decided to change by her.

"I'm Alice," I introduced myself to her. She seemed nicer than anyone around here.

She looked surprised. "Angela."

"It's so intimidating to be stared at like that," I confided.

"I was new last year. It goes away," she said, nodding.

"Any tips?" I asked. She seemed to gauge me for a second. She was probably trying to determine if I was worth the advice she could give me.

"Be careful who you trust," she said, and I got the impression she'd had a pretty rough time being the new kid. I was so taken aback by her sudden and bitter warning that I finished dressing in silence.

My white shorts were just that: short. I didn't own a gym uniform yet and I turned a lot of jealous heads as I put them on.

Angela seemed unsure again. Victoria was probably the tip of the iceberg here given the worried glances girls were giving me. I felt a pang of guilt about lying to Angela but quickly brushed it aside. I personally wasn't an angel and wasn't ashamed of it. I followed her into the gym and Mike came to speak with us. He was a friend of hers. I noticed Edward was in this class, so I made sure every guy was staring at me as I laced my sneakers. Slowly, an ocean of boys lined up next to me. That finally caught his attention. I watched from the corner of my eyes as he took my appearance in. He seemed enthralled for a second. I made sure no to look at him in the eyes but followed his reaction. The guys around him whispered, all looking in my direction. He was literally undressing me with his eyes. I smiled inwardly. Piece of cake.

I followed Mike and Angela down to the cafeteria after class. I sat with them and their friends. The girls were nice and hated Victoria. Angela was still my favourite. She really seemed to care about getting to know me, not just because I was the flavour of the day. Then Jessica whispered into my ear.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," she said, and I acted surprised. Angela looked sombre.

"Who?" I asked innocently, and Jess looked at me like I was an alien.

"Edward Cullen, THE Edward Cullen."

I raised my eyebrows naively.

"He's like the richest guy of the east coast. And he's soooo hot. His body is, like, better than Brad's," she chanted.

"Brad?" I was lost.

"Brad Pitt of course," she scoffed, and I almost laughed out loud. This girl was really something. I bet she dreamed of going to prom or some lame dance with Edward every night.

"He's with Victoria, Jess, you really should forget him." Mike warned, clearly intending me to hear Edward was taken.

"I'm just saying he's into Alice, and we should warn her," she replied hastily.

I was now curious.

"Warn me about what?" I asked; eager to hear the dirt on dear brother.

Jessica looked excited to tell me.

"The Elite. That's what we call them. They rule everything here. They are about ten, counting Edward and Victoria. Everyone wants to get in, of course, but only the richest can. When you're part of the crowd, you're untouchable. The teachers let them get away with murder. Ben used to be one of us actually, but his dad got a big promotion..."

Angela seemed almost sick at this point.

"If they don't like you, they can alter your grades or whatever they want. They've done it all. We really try to stay in their good graces," Mike added.

"Yep, the ones unapproved by them don't even eat here; they have lunch with the younger crowd," Jess explained.

I almost snorted out loud, people were actually afraid to eat here? Well that was completely grotesque.

"Tyler and Emmett are seniors, so this is their last year. The girls, however, are our age," Mike continued.

"Most of them are ok, but stay clear of Victoria and Lauren," Jess concurred.

"What about this Edward?" I asked, feigning light curiosity when I was dying to know. They all looked at each other with mixed expressions.

"Edward is indefinable," Jess sighed, clearly smitten with him.

I smiled, glancing in Edward's direction. He wasn't there anymore.

**So what do you think of Bella's wicked idea, will it work ? Till next time R&R. **

**Elmo13**


	3. Black Black Heart

**Hope you'll have fun with this one. : )**

**Song for this chapter : Black Black Heart**

**As I begin to lose my grip**

**On these realities you're sending**

**Taste your mind and taste your sex**

**I'm naked underneath your cover**

**Covers lie and we will bend and borrow**

**With the coming sign**

**The tide will take the sea will rise and time will rape**

**Black black heart why would you offer more?**

**Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy?**

**I'm on fire I'm rotting to the core**

**I'm eating all your kings and queens**

** David Usher**

**Black Black Heart**

The next day in gym the teacher made the teams. Near the end of the class, I ended up with Edward and a bunch of people I didn't know. I couldn't believe my luck. I managed to stay in front of him for the first couple of throws. I could practically feel him staring at my ass. When the girl on the other team served a little too far for me to catch but not quite, I saw my opportunity. Faking to try and catch the ball, I went back too far and collided with Edward. I feign to trip but he caught me before I was on the ground. I gasped and looked into his eyes with a graceful smile. I was lost for a moment. His eyes were mesmerizing. They were greener than I'd ever seen. But they grew darker as he held me and my heart pounded in my chest. He set me straight slowly. He really was something. His copper hair was so unruly he looked fresh out of bed. Sex hair.

"I'm Edward." His velvety voice said making me shiver. Wow, he really had everything. He was speaking slowly, clearly meaning to be attractive and inviting. He did like me. I bit back a smug grin.

"Alice. Sorry for bumping into you." I answered slowly, giving him the impression that I was totally affected by him like he expected. He seemed to be even cockier than I had imagined.

"No problem." He smiled dashingly and I was a little thrown off again.

_Damn him._

The teacher whistled the end of the class.

"Nice meeting you, Edward." I flirted as I stepped back slowly towards the girl's locker room. Like I expected he caught me coming out of it feigning to be waiting for someone else.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" He asked confidently. Mike heard and his eyes opened like saucers and he cursed under his breath, leaving without me.

"I guess," I answered timidly.

I walked with him, a lot of people staring on the way. I sat next to him and he introduced me to his followers. Victoria was nowhere to be seen. A big guy sat across from Edward, he was the bulkier man I'd ever seen.

"Where is your terror of a girlfriend?" he asked, bursting out laughing, and the other mimicked. Edward looked annoyed.

"Tori isn't my girlfriend," he spat and Emmett smiled.

"If you say so." Then he noticed me and his demeanour changed.

"And who is this beautiful creature?" he joked.

"Alice." I answered him shyly.

"I'm Emmett, enchanté." He said taking my hand and kissing it lightly. I couldn't hold back a smile. I could tell he wasn't sleazy or cheesy, he just like to greet women this way.

"Be careful Em, Rose asked me to watch you closely." Edward joked and it was the first time I saw him smile genuinely.

"Well she's not here," he defended himself, but I could swear he'd sobered up a little.

"Who's Rose?" I asked, curious. I was sure I'd met no one by that name here and she seemed like something if she was holding a guy like Emmett on such a tight leash.

"My girlfriend. She's usually here but her and her brother cut the semester short to go to Europe with their parents," Emmett answered.

"You must miss her," I said kindly, knowing that's what Alice would have said.

"I do," he said honestly, and I was now sure I liked him.

I reviewed the small group at the table. Emmett seemed like the only one possessing a brain of his own. All were looking at me with envy in the cafeteria, except for Angela. She looked almost sad for me. I noted to myself to always be nice to her. I knew what this was about for Edward. Every guy thought I was hot, and he wanted to be the first to have me. He wouldn't look twice at sweet Alice after that. I didn't want to arise any suspicions by being more myself though, so I smiled.

The rest of the week, we flirted back and forth. He invited me to sit with him every day, and Victoria was pissed, though she didn't speak to me again. She glared at me for hours during classes and lunch. By Friday, I was sure Edward was ready to close the deal. I couldn't risk waiting anymore. He wasn't the kind to wait for a girl for long. He hadn't been at school all morning, but I heard he was here this afternoon.

I was wearing a low cut dress. When school ended, I hurried outside to be sure to beat him there. With high heels boots running up to my knees, I was standing on the curb of the parking lot, looking impatient. I knew Edward would need to pass by me to get to his car, and I knew for a fact he would offer me a ride. I didn't have to wait long

"Hey how is it going?" Edward asked, appearing beside me; I smirked proudly before turning around.

"My damn cab isn't here," I explained, trying to sound frustrated. He placed his hand on the small of my back. I could feel the heat of his palm through the material of my dress, and I shivered.

"No worries I'll drive you home," he offered, his voice a little lower than usual.

_Worked like a charm. _I rejoiced.

"Oh, okay." I walked with him to his Vanquish and showed the proper enthusiasm.

"Yes I love this thing," he admitted and this was the most honest thing he'd said since I'd met him. He pulled out of the parking lot and I started playing with my purse to look nervous. After approximately a minute, I let out a gasp.

"Oh no," I exclaimed, faking to search frantically in my bag.

"What's the matter?" he asked, curious.

"I forgot, I left my keys to my mom, now I can't go home before she gets back from work. Oh well, just drop me off at the mall."

Edward shrugged. "Don't be silly, I'll entertain you until then," he said, so confident that I wanted him to.

I smiled. "You're saving me twice in a week," I thanked him.

"You're worth it." He winked and I restrained myself from rolling my eyes. Was this guy real?

He parked right in front of the door and let his car there. I gave him a questioning look but he dismissed it by a wave of his hand.

"I'm used to parking tickets," he said seductively, and I realised it was one of his moves. Well, I wasn't impressed. I grinned wickedly at the thought that my dear step brother was hoping to put me in his bed soon. Boy was he in for a surprise.

"Wow it's a big house," I played naive when he opened the door for me. Come on, Edward, opening doors doesn't really get you girls does it? I was dying to ask, but I just bit my lip and smiled at him shyly. He showed me around the living room, and was about to invite me upstairs when a woman called out his name. I froze. I had planned this so perfectly and somehow, I'd forgotten _**she**_ might be here. He cursed quietly.

"Could you excuse me a minute? Just wait here." He left me at the foot of the grand staircase and I contemplated my options.

I decided to slip away and allowed myself a quick tour of the mansion, avoiding the room he disappeared into. Worst comes to worst, I would say I was looking for the bathroom and got carried away. The mansion was overlooking the Public Garden on one side with immense bay-windows. I must admit the view was beautiful. French doors opened to a large landscaped open space leading to an elegant garage. I entered the palatial double parlours with a smirk. _What a waste of space._ I continued my exploration upstairs and I swear I must have seen 12 bathrooms and 9 fireplaces excluding the marble foyer on the first floor on my way up the 6 floors and I knew there was an annexed wing in the back. God, they were only three, for crying out loud. The sixth floor was different, with a more modern feel to it. It only seemed to posses 2 master bedrooms with an adjoining bathroom. When I opened the door to the one on the left, I knew at once I'd just stepped into Edward's room. Posters from various bands and high tech gadgets were contrasting with the 19th century tapestries. Books were lying everywhere. Funny, Edward hadn't struck me as the kind of guy who reads. I realized the other master bedroom was joined to this one by a subtle maple door. I knew immediately this must have been his twin's room and I didn't enter it, out of weirdly misplaced respect. I hated them all, and I was a bitch most of the time, but I knew losing a child or a brother couldn't have been easy. There was a large door leading on the roof across the stairway. I chuckled when I realized there was a rooftop heated lap pool up there.

I made my way back down, wondering where they would put me.

_From BellCullen : to Alicexoxo : _

_They got a fucking castle. Call me after school. _

I just had a second to press send before Edward reappeared. I dropped my phone, startled. I had cut it too close. He quietly led me back up. I complimented his room.

"I feel really bad imposing like this on you. I called my mom while you were gone and she's caught at work for at least an hour. You really should bring me to the public library or something," I told him, knowing perfectly well he wasn't going to agree.

"It's okay Alice, really."

"Thanks."

I had more time to appreciate his quarters now. There was a TV and the couch in corner hooked up with all the videos games I could imagine. On the wall, DVDs were lined up.

"Is it hard to be so far away from your friends?" he asked, a longing in his voice I couldn't understand.

"Well of course, but everyone here is so welcoming..." I flirted, before making the mistake of looking into his eyes. They really were the most alluring shade of green I'd ever seen. I felt so exposed under his gaze, like he was looking right through my soul. I forgot the reason I was here. I just stared back, feeling the magnetic pull again. He moved towards me, and the pull was even stronger. My breath caught in my throat when his hand ran slowly down my arm. I wetted my lips, waiting. He was going to kiss me, and I was going to let him.

My phone rang, saving me, and I jumped backwards, my heartbeat now racing at an alarming pace.

"Hello?" I answered shakily. I needed a minute to clear my mind.

"Oh my god, Bella, you're at your father's? I knew you were going to do something crazy!" Alice's excited voice said.

"I'll call you back later. I'm at a friend's house." I explained and she caught the hint.

"Sorry I just couldn't wait to call you, call me back as soon as you're out of there," she carried on.

"Bye," I said casually before hanging up. I looked nervously at Edward.

He was good. I almost slipped. I tried to regain my composure; I couldn't let it go too far.

"_Why can't you?"_ The annoying voice in my head asked, tempting me. "_I'm afraid it'll go too far," _I realised. I was attracted to him. It wasn't an act anymore.

"I'm a little thirsty come on." He took my hand and I let him. It felt incredibly hot in mine.

We took the elevator down this time and he led the way towards what I had assumed before to be the kitchen. I almost gasped out loud when I realised we weren't alone. I wasn't ready. I hadn't figured things out yet. Why the hell would he bring a girl he wanted to score with downstairs if his father was here? I let go of Edward's hand in a hurry. Carlisle looked at me and as recognition painted his features I decided to make the best of this sticky situation.

"Isabella?" The surprise in his tone was priceless.

"Carlisle," I greeted him, trying to be cold but polite. Edward froze and for half a second I felt guilty. This wasn't about him. But I remembered what he planned to do to sweet Alice and didn't hesitate anymore.

"What are you doing here?" Carlisle asked, puzzled.

"Edward offered me a ride home. He was showing me around." I grinned. For some reason I wanted to hide the fact that Edward didn't know. He looked at me, his eyes switching from disbelief to anger to total hatred. I shrugged at him.

"_All is fare in love and war."_ I thought. And this was definitely a war I intended to win.

"Edward?" Carlisle questioned him. Edward now had to choose. He could pretend he'd known all along or admit the real reason I was here was because he wanted to get in my pants.

"Like she said," he managed to growl, and for some reason, I was relieved.

"I'm happy you kids have become such quick friends." I could tell he was very sceptic of this.

"But how come are you here Isabella? I thought you finished school in a week."

I decided in a split second that I wasn't going to go about this the way I'd planned to. I would play nice... for now.

"I finished all my exams and decided to take a look at my new school."

"Well we can get your things if you want," he offered, and a sense of panic rose in me. I wasn't ready. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to see my father. I hated my father. It was all so confusing.

"I'm staying at the Beacon Hill Hotel, moving on a Saturday will be way more fun and Edward already offered to help me," I blurted out.

"I should be going, you two must be hungry and I think it's better for everyone if we go slow..." I tried to escape quickly and Carlisle nodded. My cab made it in record time and my heart was relieved.

"Goodbye Isabella. We'll see you tomorrow," Carlisle awkwardly said. I left without a look back. I needed a time out.

Outside I was able to breathe again, but I wasn't alone for long.

"You bitch." Edward cursed loudly and I played aloof.

"Don't be so grim, it was really fun." "_If looks could kill..."_ I thought as I took in his furious stare.

"It wasn't." He growled again and I could see the humiliation he felt reflecting on his face.

"Oh, come on, sweet Alice was boring you, I could tell." I hit home there because he didn't speak for a moment.

"I liked her better than you," he retorted bitterly, and I realised he was going to hate me forcefully after tonight. Just as well.

"Please, things would never have worked out between us Edward." I said closing the distance between us and pressing myself into him, our lips almost touching. My breathing picked up again at the closeness. I was surprise when he didn't push me away.

"You're way too naive for my taste," I breathed, pushing him, feeling the need to make sure the damage made here would be irreparable, like it could protect me from him.

He pushed me away and finally put a good distance between us. "Fuck you," he hissed, and I was able to breathe again.

"Nighty night _**bro**_," I laughed, relieved in a way that I wouldn't have to play with fire anymore. The seduction act had been too dangerous. Now, he would have to find a way not to lose face with his friends, and I could stop acting to be someone else.

I quickly gave my address to the taxi driver, eager to get out of there. Edward gave me the finger and I kept my game face on, laughing at his attempt to aggravate me, when in fact I was pretty shaken.

I called Alice on my way back, but I didn't feel like giving her any details. It was like I was ashamed of myself, and I wasn't used to that feeling. I rolled around in my bed for hours, sleep eluding me. Why did I feel this day was so pivotal? Nothing happened, or so I kept repeating myself. When I finally fell asleep, Edward's hateful stare plagued my dreams.

**Is she starting to feel something? **

**R & R**

**Elmo13**


	4. Not ready to make nice

**I'm trying to tap in the soul of this cold and distanced Bella. Hope I managed. Don't forget to read Edward's POV.**

**Song for this chapter : Not ready to make nice**

**Forgive, sounds good**

**Forget, I'm not sure I could**

**They say time heals everything**

**But I'm still waiting**

**I'm through with doubt**

**There's nothing left for me to figure out**

**I've paid a price**

**And I'll keep paying**

**I'm not ready to make nice**

**I'm not ready to back down**

**I'm still mad as hell and**

**I don't have time to go round and round and round**

**It's too late to make it right**

**I probably wouldn't if I could**

'**Cause I'm mad as hell**

**Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should**

** Dixie Chicks**

**Not ready to make nice**

I let the warm water cascade down my body for the longest time, not ready to face reality. The situation I had created was making me more uncomfortable than it should have, and I winced as I replayed in my mind the events from the previous night. I had to leave the hotel today, at one point. When my skin got all wrinkly I decided it was time to trade the warm water for a burning hot coffee.

_From BellCullen : to Alicexoxo : _

_Dreading this. Why again didn't I just runaway?_

Alice was probably still sleeping and wouldn't answer for a couple of hours. I was all alone. I got dressed and ate a quick breakfast, feeling every lost hours of sleep reverberating through my body. I felt like shit.

I had just finished to tie my hair up when a knock on the door startled me. I wasn't expecting anything or anyone... _"Wait a minute, did Edward really come?"_ I asked myself, calculating the probability that my nemesis was standing on the other side of the door. Maybe Carlisle made him come or something.

I opened the door with a smirk, ready for a fight with Edward, and almost choked at the sight of Carlisle, alone.

"Hi, Isabella," he politely greeted me, and I stared at him. He was supposed to be at work, not here, especially not here with me. My whole body tensed even more, if that's possible. Yesterday's reunion was hard, but I'd been running my little game, controlling everything. Now, it was just me and him, and nothing at hand to use as a distraction or buffer between me and the man who called himself my father.

"Edward was busy so I came to help you move your things," he continued and I just stood there, hoping this was just a nightmare, for the longest time before finally letting him in. I was surprised at his presence; a man like him didn't move things himself. I had only made up this thing about Edward helping move my things to piss him off.

"Actually, I thought I'd just hire someone to do it," I stated; thinking I definitely didn't want to spend more than another minute alone with this man. He'd surely be eager to go back to work anyway. He looked quickly around and saw my boxes. It was mainly a small amount of things I'd had shipped from Seattle last week and the new clothes I bought here.

"There seems to be only a couple of boxes, I think we can manage. I have a car waiting outside."

I realised in awe he was trying to be nice. Didn't he know by now I wasn't interested? I started to feel the anger surface. He was forcing me to be here, to move. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? How dare he try to be nice?

"Yeah, whatever," I curtly said, hoping he'd sense the tone.

I quickly put on a pair of shoes. He took a box and I did the same. They weren't very heavy and I was practically ready to throw them from the window if it meant getting out of this situation sooner. Everything was going fine until the last roundtrip to the room.

We were in the elevator, going down, when he started talking. "Wait till you see your room, Esme redecorated everything and—"

I cut him off almost immediately, not believing my ears. "You don't get to do that, you know?" I spat at him bitterly.

"Do what?" He asked as if he didn't know.

"Act like this is fun, like it's exciting. My mother almost died and you took advantage of that, but you're not my father, and I have no intention of having a relationship of any sort with you." I ranted angrily, throwing my plan to make him think otherwise so he'd give me more liberty out the window.

The ringing of the elevator opening into the lobby cut off his answer. I stormed off towards the car, almost throwing my box at the feet of the driver. I would have hailed a taxi but Carlisle caught up with me.

"Whether you like it or not you're here because your mother can't take care of you properly anymore. Isabella, I didn't wish for this to happen."

I scoffed. "Yeah, right, like you didn't wish for a chance to buy me over. You've been trying to get me to visit for months. It actually got Mom worse, to get a call from you every once in a while. Do you realise how hard that was for her?" I exploded, trying to control the tears that were forming in my eyes just thinking about my mother. I didn't want him to see any kind of weakness in me.

"Bella your mother's been sick for awhile." He said in a quiet voice, trying to patronize me and to calm me down.

"Yeah, since you abandoned her," I argued.

He sighed. "Since way before that. Look we'll be more comfortable discussing this at home," he said as he opened the car door for me.

"I have nothing more to say to you." I responded as I got in the car, refusing to register his last words. My mom was fine before he left us. I was sure of it.

The trip to my prison was dead silent. I was done moving stuff around. They could throw it away for all I cared. I had to live here because a judge said so, but I didn't have to make it easy for anyone.

I stopped dead in my track when I saw someone was coming to greet us outside. The woman seemed extremely nervous, playing with her hands. She looked like she used to be very beautiful, but she was too thin and dark circles were running under her eyes.

She offered me her hand. "Hi Isabella, I'm Esme." I blinked at her blankly. I knew who she was. The mistress, the other woman, there was a lot of words to describe her role in this and yet none seemed to be harsh enough.

"I know who you are." I answered, hoping my voice conveyed just how much hatred I felt towards her. She seemed to expect such a greeting because she didn't appear overly surprised at my coldness.

"It must be hard for you, I understand," she added with a sad smile, and I hate her even more. She couldn't understand; no one could.

"Well, I'll just get settled in then. Where's my room?" I just wanted to end this conversation and go about my day though I was pretty sure there was no way to salvage it anymore.

"Next to Edward's. I'll bring up your stuff," Carlisle indicated and my heart stopped. They were putting me in the dead twin's room? Even I wasn't as twisted as that.

Carlisle came up with me, explaining to me the rules of the house but I didn't pay much attention. When we entered the room, I contemplated that indeed everything must have been redecorated because the room had a nice feminine taste to it. There was a king bed like Edward's and also a sofa and TV in the corner but the similarities ended there. The range of colour went from dark purple to white and flower were set on the dresser. A laptop sat in a desk with a big bow on it. I walked closer to the door connecting my room to Edward's and tried to hear if he was in or not. I didn't hear a sound and concluded he was out.

Carlisle put the first box on the bed and sighed. "Just give us a chance Bella."

I ignored him and started taking stuff out of the box, hoping he'd just leave me alone. I was praying for a moment alone but Edward startled me by erupting into the room the second Carlisle walked out, I tried to seem unaffected, but I was already so on edge I didn't think I could take more of this crap.

"Hey, bitch," he spat and I almost smiled. At least, Edward wasn't a hypocrite.

"Hey, fool,"

This was so much easier to handle than the emotional crap Carlisle was giving me, and I was almost thankful for it.

"Don't ever call me a fool again,"

I shrugged and watched his reaction from the corner of my eyes. He was agitated and I wondered why he was even here.

"I want you to listen carefully, because I won't ask again. You're going to come with me to a bar tonight, and tell everyone at school I knew who you were all along," he ordered, and even if I pretty sure his plan served my purpose well, I decided to annoy him some more.

"Why would I?" I asked as I played with my hair.

He gave me a wicked glance. "Because, otherwise, I'm going to tell them how your alcoholic, pill sucking mother tried to kill herself,"

I froze in place. "_How does he know that?" _I started asking myself but the answer was pretty clear. _"Carlisle."_ One precise detail of my mother's undoing was kept out of the medias. The worse part: the horrible truth about her attempted suicide. The world only knew the drugs and rehab part, and that wasn't even a real scandal in the world we lived in anymore.

Edward was gloating. I caught myself before I showed him his words affected me. He would pay for that comment. Dearly.

"Fine," I gave into him. "Won't change the fact that you're a fucking fool," I added with a hateful stare, right before Carlisle reappeared. _"God,"_ I thought, were they even trying to drive me crazy like this, or were they just good at it. I tried to focus on my getting my things out of the boxes and Carlisle actually started to help me. I cursed under my breath, why couldn't he just leave?

He was sticking around for longer than he needed to, probably hoping to say something to me, but he didn't speak in front of Edward. The tension in the air was suffocating. My breath caught in my throat, and I glanced around to see if Edward noticed. I was taken aback when I spotted his face. His angry stare had melted into the same air of sadness and desperation he was wearing the first time I saw him.

He was clearly thinking about his brother as he glanced around the room like he was seeing a ghost. For a fleeting moment, my anger subsided. I wondered for the shortest moment how his brother, his twin, was, and how his death changed Edward. I would die if I lost Alice.

Before I could stop myself, I whispered to him: "Look Edward, I've done what I've done because I hate to be here." _What the hell am I doing? He's an ass._ "Look, for what it's worth, I'm sorry they gave me this room," I hesitated. I didn't know where this newfound empathy came from, and I didn't care for it. But his distraught expression had struck a nerve in me.

"Well, I don't care where the fuck you are, as long as you stay away from me," he said, his voice so low I almost didn't hear him.

He slammed the door behind him and I knocked on it a moment later, realising he was so upset he forgot about his plan for tonight. He didn't seem too happy about me remembering him, but he instructed me to be ready at ten.

I turned back and realised Carlisle was looking at me funny.

"What was that about?" He asked and I avoided his questioning look.

"Edward and I are going out tonight," I explained before deciding I'd had enough. "I'd rather be alone for a while..." I trailed off, hoping I wouldn't have to insist.

"Bella, you're going to live with us for a while. I know you're angry but can't we just, start from here?" He said, almost begging me. I was shaken a little by the emotions in his voice. He was usually nothing but cold and condescending; a true business man.

I turned around, facing him, and looking for the first time in years into the eyes of my father, I answered without an ounce of hesitation. "No."

**Please, review !**

**Elmo13**


	5. King of Anything

**I totally neglected you guys, and I'm sorry. Thank you for your patience.**

**Song for this chapter: King of Anything by Sarah Bareilles**

**Who cares if you disagree**

**You are not me**

**Who made you king of anything**

**So you dare tell me who to be**

**Who died**

**And made you king of anything**

**Let me hold your crown, babe**

**Oh oh**

**Ah**

**King of anything**

I tried to figure out of way to escape Edward's plan, but in vain. He clearly cared a lot about this scheme. Even though I was feeling tired as hell, I knew I couldn't change his mind. So, I begrudgingly started to get ready. If I had to do this tonight, I would have to do it in style, and make sure I controlled everything, including him.

When Edward opened the bathroom door a couple of minutes before ten, I was ready.

"I don't look my best yet," I lied, wanting him to wait a little.

He looked like he was made of stone when he answered curtly: "I don't fucking care how you look."

I couldn't resist taunting him. "You sure cared last night when you invited me here," I reminded him, meeting his eyes. His expression became even darker as he turned his gaze away from mine.

Suddenly, he grabbed my arm and pulled me hard towards him. A surprised gasp escaped my lips. I lost my balance and ended up wrapped his arms. The feel of his skin against mine was enough to rekindle the dangerous attraction I couldn't help but feel. My skin was tingling under his touch, and my breathing unsteady. "_Get a grip Bella," _I commanded myself. But these sensations were hard to eradicate, and I felt like I was a fool. It angered me that his expression was so detached when I was boiling inside.

"Eager to get me in your arms?" I molded my body to his, just for a second, for the sake of the game, at least that's what I told myself.

That's when his expression changed, his eyes roamed my body like a hungry man, and I smiled inwardly. He hid it well, but he was still attracted to me.

"Just freaking walk," he croaked as he pushed me forward, and a tiny part of me already missed the warmth.

"Relax, gee, I'm wearing heels," I complained as I made my way to the elevator. I already didn't like to use it since it was loud enough to alert everyone in the house of where I was, but these heels were traitorous. It was a pair Alice bought me, and she overestimated my abilities.

Edward was silent as we got into the car and I took my phone out.

_From BellCullen : to Alicexoxo : _

_Wish me luck._

I texted her, wishing she could help me, wishing I didn't have to be thousand miles away from her tonight, or any other night. Reminding myself of why I was here in the first place brought my focus back, and I remembered why I wanted to make a mess of things so badly.

"If we're doing this, we have to credible." I remembered Edward. "Don't take the habit of calling me Bella though."

Bella was my favourite diminutive, even though I used Isa a lot too. "And do not dare calling me Bells," I added. It would sound like a blasphemy coming from his lips.

He wasn't even listening to me, I realised, when I met his blank stare. My phone vibrated.

_From Alicexoxo: to BellCullen:_

_What for?_

I didn't want her to know any details, but I still needed her to think about me.

_From BellCullen : to Alicexoxo : _

_You don't want to know. _

Edward parked in front of a small building, and I wouldn't have thought this was any place of matter if there wasn't a row of very expensive cars parked all around us. "So, you realize that if you knew all along whom I was, that makes us partners in crime. Best of buddies, you know, close siblings and all that shit," I continued, trying to get it into his head that his mood needed to change, and quickly. My eyes widened when he placed his hand on my lips, silencing me.

"Shut up. Just... shut up for a second."

He looked quite nauseous. I felt a sick pleasure in having this effect on him. This was after all the mighty King. I darted my tongue out and quickly gave his hand a little lick. He jolted his hand away and exhaled loudly, like he was mesmerized and his stare made me feel even more daring.

He hurried outside the car as soon as the moment was over, and I barely managed to keep up with him until he finally took a pause and waited for me at the entrance. This was likely the closest thing to a bar teenagers could hang out in legally.

As I walked inside, I glanced around and saw that most of his court was present. The Elite was here, including Emmett that I kind of liked, Mike and his friends and a bunch of people I didn't know; no Angela in sight.

Edward leaned towards me and whispered: "Be convincing."

I smiled, thinking I wasn't the weakest link in this scenario. "Don't worry, I'm a very good actress," I bored into his piercing green eyes, knowing he wouldn't disagree.

When people started noticing us just standing there together, Edward cleared his throat loudly like he was going to make a royal decree. Music was silenced and the loyal subjects just hung on his lips. "Guys, this is my half sister Bella Cullen."

His statement was met with a lot of wide eyes and OMGs. My lips tightened at the Bella part. Of course, he'd do exactly the opposite of what I asked him, even if he didn't hear 99% of what I said.

"We kind of messed around with you guys this week, Bells wanted to get to know you all before she revealed her identity." I cringed inwardly at the sound of my pet name on his traitorous lips. The jerk, he would pay for that.

His arm snaking around my shoulders didn't seem so inviting anymore. I was livid inside and subtly hit in the stomach, hoping I could kick him in the crotch later on.

I basically stayed on autopilot for the rest of the performance, but our act convinced everyone anyway. At the end, I placed a quick kissed on the bastard's cheek, and I practically heard the scream of horror in his mind.

I couldn't gloat long at his turmoil because Jessica appeared like a tornado and swept me away from him. This was the first and only moment of the night her presence wasn't a nuisance to me. She was talking so fast I could barely make out the words. I really didn't care about what she had to say anyway. I got that she was delighted by this turn of events. I nodded at the right moments, but couldn't help glancing back to my nemesis. Our eyes met, and I winked at him, knowing it would exasperate him some more.

I actually expected reproachful glances and frustration for what I'd done but people seemed to really want me to like them. Emmett looked like he was going to tease me forever about this. He clearly thought it was twisted, but I could tell he was the kind of guy to throw laughter at everything. Mike was smiling like he'd just won the jackpot. I guess he thought this was his chance to join the popular crowd. I wasn't interested in him a bit, but Edward really seemed to hate him so he got my attention for most of the night.

When I wasn't cleaning the guys at poker, I was working towards putting every one of Edward's allies in my pocket. They weren't all so bad. Ben and Eric were actually pretty nice.

I couldn't understand why they chose to worship someone like Edward. He was so arrogant and oblivious to anything but his own self; I couldn't imagine him being a good friend or even a decent one. I was playing them like fools, and didn't seem to care a bit. And yet I couldn't believe each single person in this room was that good an actor for the sake of social status. Emmett for example didn't seem to care one bit about what people thought of him, and if I liked him or not. No, these people weren't all retarded, but none seemed to see Edward for what he was: a big joke.

I actually started to have fun when Mr. Gloomy left the poker table and disappeared. I didn't even think about him for a while until Emmett began to gather his things to leave and the annoying senior guy started laughing uncontrollably. God, he didn't even need to be drunk to be totally obnoxious. Eric asked him what the matter was and then he pointed at Edward's and Victoria kissing.

The sight was simply nauseating. They were at each other's lips like animals, and her eyes were even darting around the room for a second to see if everyone could see. I gathered from the whispers Edward didn't usually kiss her in public. I guess that was a special something just for my benefit, how pathetic?

"Need a ride, Bella?" Emmett asked pointing to them.

I wasn't about to become the girl that had to beg for a ride home. Okay, that was far from begging, but Edward and I were supposed to be somewhat friends, and I wasn't letting him ditch me for that stupid redhead.

"Nah, it's fine," I waved him goodbye. He shrugged and left without a second glance, and I turned towards my target. _"God, they are still at each other's tonsils."_

When I lightly put my hand on Edward's shoulder and asked him to drive me home, I practically felt the tension move up his body. Victoria threw me the nastiest look before she reeled herself in and just disappeared.

Edward almost told me to fuck off, I could see the words forming on his lips. _"Careful buddy, your friends are looking." _I thought. After all, he was the one to come up with this charade, and I wasn't inclined to make it easy for him.

During the ride back, I checked my phone and saw I had a few missed texts from Alice.

_From Alicexoxo: to BellCullen:_

_God Bella what are you up to?_

_From Alicexoxo: to BellCullen:_

_Bells don't leaving me hanging._

_From Alicexoxo: to BellCullen:_

_Bells I'm dying over here._

I laughed inwardly and texted her back.

_From BellCullen: to Alicexoxo:_

_Love you Ali, _

The phone vibrated in my hands almost immediately after I pressed sent.

_From Alicexoxo: to BellCullen:_

_I hate you. Pout. _

I cracked a smile, but Edward was trying so hard to ignore my presence he didn't seem to notice.

A few blocks from the house, he slowed down. I was afraid he was going to talk, but he just kept his eyes on the road and parked immensely slowly in the driveway. He shut his door so carefully I almost laughed. He was actually sneaking in. I really didn't think he had to do this sort of thing. He wasn't the king at home, apparently. I followed his lead and almost laughed at how his feet barely touched the ground when he went from the front door to the stairwell. He looked like a spy how he stayed close to the walls and constantly scanned the room.

Finally, I couldn't resist asking: "Why are we so careful?"

I pretty much expected any answer but I was surprised when he just hurried upstairs and completely disregarded my comment. Witty banter I could deal with, but it annoyed me that he would just ignore me.

I scoffed inwardly and ascended the stairs loudly, hoping to wake someone up. But no one did, and I got ready for bed slowly, promising myself I would never let Edward ignore me again.

**Reviews are like finally finishing school (well, not quite ;))**

**Elmo13**


End file.
